Conventionally, an image pickup device having a part of pixels constituting the image pickup device as focus detection pixels has been known (Patent Document 1). Autofocus implemented by such an image pickup device is referred to so-called image plane phase difference autofocus (AF) or the like.
One of the features of the image pickup device for such image plane phase difference AF is that pixels for AF detection are uniformly embedded in the entire surface or a predetermined range of the image pickup device.